April
April (エイプリル Eipuriru) was a MI-6 agent who supported November 11. Background Not much is known about her background, but it is safe to assume that she has been working with November 11 and July for a while, due to the fact that they seem to know each other well and work flawlessly as a team. Appearance April has dark brown skin, ice blue hair and golden yellow eyes and wears icy pink lipstick. Her usual attire comprises of a fuchsia pink coat that reaches to her upper thighs, with a big white fur collar and fur lining at the bottom of her coat and the cuffs of her sleeves. She mainly wears white knee-length high heel boots. She also wears a black choker and bright pink earrings. When disguised as Bella she wears a black turtleneck shirt with glasses, a wig with dark brown hair worn in a curly ponytail and a white coat.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 1 Personality April and her team share a certain bond, as each one of them rely on each other to complete a mission. She gets along well with the rest of her team, with November 11 as the leader. April has a love for alcohol, and due to this she enjoys her remuneration which is in fact to drink beer. She's heavy drinker, able to out-drink even the owners of a bar. She acts alone when needed, as shown when she tried to go after Amber. After November 11 is killed, she returns to the spot he died with July, showing some emotion over his death. She also advises Misaki to follow the advice November 11 left for her. Abilities Atmospheric Pressure Manipulation: She has the ability to create localized hurricane weather conditions. This including high velocity winds and large amounts of precipitation. She can focus the ability with fine manipulation. This ability matches up perfectly with November 11's as it coats everything in water that November 11 in turn can freeze. The two of them make a deadly combination, with the two of them using their power in conjunction to overpower an enemy.The Black Contractor; Episode 5 April can use her ability to create a sphere of water which can surround a person's head, denying them oxygen or causing them to drown. :Obeisance: Her remuneration is to drink alcoholic beverages. In contrast to November 11, she very much enjoys her remuneration due to her love for alcohol.The Black Contractor; Episode 6 Part in the Story The Black Contractor April, July and November 11 undertake a mission to locate and capture Havoc in Romania. When their informant flees, she uses her ability to create a storm which dumps a large volume of water on to him. November 11 then freezes the water while questioning the man. After Havoc is brought to Tokyo, April assists in escorting her to PANDORA. She again uses her ability when they are attacked by Hei and Huang, who escape with Havoc. She participates in the hunt to recapture Havoc.The Black Contractor, Episodes 5-6 's explosion.]] Some time later, while leaving a nightclub, she spots Amber. She immediately runs towards her, ringing November 11 to let him know that she has found 'February', calling her their top priority. She gets in to a taxi to pursue them, but is gravely wounded by an explosion caused by Maki. She is treated in hospital. Her message still gets through, and November 11 becomes involved in a battle with Maki as a result. Though badly wounded, she arrives near the end of their battle and assists by creating a storm so that November can create an icicle with which to impale and kill Maki.The Black Contractor, Episode 16 talks with Decade.]] Decade, April and July attend a meeting with Yoshimitsu Horai and Misaki Kirhara following November 11's disappearance from the American embassy when it was bombed. April tells Misaki that she has not heard from November in a week. She then sits in silence as Decade and Misaki discuss wether or not November has defected to Evening Primrose. Later, she tells Misaki that there is no way November would leave a trail and asks why she is cooperating with MI-6. Misaki tells her that she just wants to know the reason for something he had said to her about there no longer being a line between enemy and ally. Later, as they drive around Tokyo, July finds November and they rush to his location. When they find Hei near Schroeder, Misaki tells him to freeze. As she advances, April pulls her back just as someone fires an explosive at them. The following day, she and July visit the site of November 11's death along with Misaki. She tells an upset Misaki that he acted without her to protect her.The Black Contractor, Episode 22 Gemini of the Meteor April meets with August 7, who informs her that the Russians will perform a house search in two days. She tells him that she will give up on the information she has not been able to obtain yet and asks about July. August tells her that he is already here. April returns to the Pavlichenko household, where under the guise of a scientist called Bella, she spies on Mikhail Pavlichenko. When the Russians raid the building, April drops an explosive and leaves the lab. When Shion attracts the attention of the Russian Intelligence, namely the FSB, she disposes of her disguise and contacts August, who orders her to recover Mikhail and Shion. July informs her that Hei is present. August then tells her to go to "plan C" as they have been compromised. She soon comes across Suou, grieving over the dead body of her father. April tries to sooth her, and tells her that they'll get out safely. They evade Russian troops, with April blowing up two rooms in the process, but, as they escape the household, a Contractor under the employ of the FSB, Goran, is there to meet them. He is able to outpace April using his power, heightened speed, but April ultimately uses this against him when she produces a storm as he is in the middle of using his ability, and Goran moves so fast that hail stones tear through him. After defeating him, April tries to pay off her obeisance, but is suddenly strangled by a cord belonging to Hei. Expressing shock at his arrival, April creates a sphere of water around his head, trying to drown him, but to no avail, as Hei electrocutes her, causing her death. Appearances Gallery S1E15 April Profile pic.png|April April.PNG April's Power.PNG|April's Power. S1E5 April power.png|April creating a rain cloud with her ability. S1E5 November, April, July beat dealer.png|April and the others apprehend the informant. S1E5 Havoc found by November, July, April.png|April and the others find Havoc. S1E6 November 11 offers to help Misaki.png|Agreeing to help Misaki. S1E15 April blown up.png|April is caught in Maki's explosion. S1E22 April, July and Misaki Kirihara.jpg|April listens as Misaki Kirihara talks with Decade.]] S1E22 July, April and Misaki Kirihara.jpg|July, April and Misaki Kirihara during November 11's disappearance. S2E1 April meets August 7.jpg|April is contacted by August 7. Bella.PNG|April disguised as "Bella" April's Death.PNG|April's corpse. References Navigation Category:Contractors Category:Characters Category:Gemini of the Meteor Characters Category:The Black Contractor Characters Category:Female Category:Deceased Characters